


Beautiful boy, you don't even know how beautiful you are

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot? What Plot?, also quotes from material I shouldn't touch with a 10 ft pole, because i'm not worthy, but not really, sort of meta-fic, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reigisa making out, pre-relationship, really. It's pretty much something lost in the limbo between teen experimentation and actual realization that they are absolutely in love. Just a stupid brief snippet of something that was supposed to turn into porn. Heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful boy, you don't even know how beautiful you are

Rei's azure hair have always been such a fascinating detail to observe, Nagisa thinks. They are so shiny when the sun warms them up, and they smell so nice, always, like every detail of his body is accurately tidied up, perfumed, clean. He probably showers once a day, that's what the blond thinks. That's fine, it makes Rei a part of who he is. And then his hair always feels soft at the touch, like he purposefully makes them healthy and beautiful to attract looks on himself. But that would probably be more of a Nagisa thing. Speaking of whom, he knows they are soft because it always ends up like this. With his fingers dived through them, while their lips touch.   
Rei is holding his back, a blush violently changing the color of his skin as usual when he lets his defenses down. He does not really believe in love. He has always been throwing avalanches on Nagisa's attempts to get through to him, by saying that love is just a marketing invention. He still does not believe in it, but he cannot refuse Nagisa's body pressing against him either.   
As far as he could say, they are just experimenting. That is allowed, for their age. Nagisa's lips are patient, unlike their owner, who always makes sure to slide a bit of tongue, making Rei's body react with a sudden wave that goes all the way down.   
Biological reactions, obviously.  
But this time, the blond pushes farther than that. He purposefully gives him a little of that intoxicating contact, and then pulls back, his lips turning into a smug grin. He has always been the one to initiate contact, that is a sort of pattern in their relationship: he always starts conversations first, he always sends the first text, he's always the one kissing first. And he believes Rei will stretch his neck, be the one to kiss him for once. And yet that does not happen. Rei just stares, mildly confused. Does not compute. He's puzzled as to why Nagisa would pull away like that, and while the reason is pretty simple in the blond's eyes, Rei's thoughts go in a completely wrong direction.  
"I don't think I understand, you want us to stop?" He asks, with a sudden gulp in his chest.  
Nagisa rolls his eyes, and flicks his forehead. "Of course not, Rei-chan. I was just testing you."  
His hips sway forward, meeting Rei's body, and the taller boy's breath cuts. They have never gone past the point of kissing. They have never made contact like this. And while he is familiar with touching himself, this is pretty different, this is  _real_. But Nagisa does not push further, he just leaves chaste little kisses all over his face, and his fingers run through Rei's hair again, that feathery sensation surrounding his hands like he was diving them in the water.   
Rei's arms leave the other's hips, trailing up all the way to his back, pulling him close. He kisses the blond, who chirps delighted throwing his arms around the other's neck. Nagisa is ready for anything. He has been ready pretty much since he first saw Rei's body in a speedo, even though back then he looked ridiculous.  
Being the one to initiate kissing is different, Rei states in his mind, and even dares to be the one to shove his tongue inside Nagisa's mouth. The reaction he gets is a soft moan, and that goes straight through his body, from his ears crawling to his shoulders and then going fast down his spinal cord, and pools up in his lower abdomen, where a persistent sense of warmth is slowly pooling up, but agitating, pushing him to touch, push, move his mouth insistently. Before he's aware of it, he is pressing Nagisa's body against his own bedroom wall, empty space so different from the pink-eyed boy's bedroom, which is covered in posters. But the short male is two steps ahead, and palming his chest, his hand almost gathering warmth as it slides down, touching between his legs.   
And Rei sort of panics, the sensations from his body too overwhelming for him to process. His breath quickens, he pulls away, and adjusts his glasses up. He has just realized that together with Nagisa being so forward, his own feelings have abruptly developed. His heart is racing, while pink eyes observe him with surprise. That was a straightforward push.  
Nagisa is the kind of force that pushes harder on a seesaw, so hard that everything could break, pieces of board flying around. If he had to be left to his devices, with no control, he would bring chaos in the park. But Rei is the weigh needed to keep both on the ground, to balance that sort of constant euphoria, while quietly going along with the swinging pattern. And they both challenge each other, mentally or, in this case, physically, this being a clear push from the tiny boy in front of him to explore how he feels. And Rei realizes that he needs that sort of impulse to dig deeper within himself, because exploration should not be bound to intellectual debate or reading. " _Know thyself_ ", he recites in a low voice much to Nagisa's amusement, and dives in for another kiss, and then another, his fingers moving with precise and detailed orders from his brain. He is in control, and it makes sense to touch this person in front of him, this twisted firestarter, this beautiful burning star that he feels so attracted to. Because that is definitely attraction, there is no other way to describe the reasons why he just did not tell Nagisa to stay away from him, beyond politeness. Why he eventually accepted his proposal to join the swim club, instead of just ignoring him. That inexhausted energy pulsating from this boy's eyes and voice, some sort of injection right into Rei's bloodstream. But the high from his contact with this beautiful boy does not make him sick. It is like sugar, bubbly soda, frizzy on his tongue while he drinks in his words, his touch, while his lips crush against the other suddenly, provoking a gulp as he moves his mouth to strawberry-scented skin blushing and taking the appropriate color.   
Even his cheeks have a sweet aroma. Nagisa giggles, approval painted on his face.   
"I unleashed the tiger, huh?" He comments, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks are red and his eyes glossy. He wants Rei so much. He's been wanting him for so long. But he does not expect him to know him  _that_  deeply yet. It's a long way, and he is generally impatient but Rei's comfort is more important than his own need to indulge his own curiosity. He wants to know how Rei's voice sounds like, how out of control he can get, how much pleasure he can see on the other's face.   
"I am not ready for... this," the azure-haired butterfly swimmer actually admits. Nagisa nods immediately, expecting as much, and takes a step back.   
"Wait," Rei adds, covering their distance again as he, once again, kisses him first. "I did not say I don't want to kiss." And Nagisa beams, throwing himself on the other's lips.  
Rei does not really believe in love. But if it was real, then he might definitely admit he is completely done for. He's been caught in a net, and Nagisa knows he will realize he does not want out. While his fingers curl gently around his hair, he tells once again that his heart's taken, all he needs is to make Rei see how tight a grasp he holds.  _Love, that releases no beloved from loving_ , he chants in his own mind, more like a prayer than poetry for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the prompt "I don't think I understood" for an Italian fic challenge. I wrote it straight up in English because I suck at translating, and uh yeah that's all I have to say about this. It's morning here so I just cranked up some bullshit because I can't stop writing about Nagisa. Yeah I'm a pathetic, elementary form of life, just don't even mind me ok. DAMN THESE TWO ARE SO GOSHDAMN IN LOVE JUST UGH. The rating is Teens and up because there's one subtly nsfw thing in this but it's like one sentence, but you can never be wrong by raising the rating warning.
> 
> Anyway I guess it's time to give out my tumblr address in case you wanna send me anon hate or like tell me how much my writing sucks or just ignore me and go on with your lives. Whatever *shrug* it's tenitchyfingers.tumblr.com
> 
> *goes throwing self on a garbage truck*


End file.
